Revelación
by dark pirate90
Summary: ¡Ja Ja Ja! esta historia me causo gracia, es muy bueno leanlo. Los guerreros Z reciben una extraña visita quien les revela un gran secreto y con ello casi destruyen el mundo pero esta vez el real
1. Capítulo 1: La Verdad

Capítulo 1: "La Verdad"

Goku y Gohan iban retrasados, de modo que volaban bastante rápido. Al llegar, vieron que Piccolo se les había adelantado. Goku iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Vegeta. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los demás en el mismo lugar: en medio de las montañas, lejos de cualquier asentamiento urbano.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí? –preguntó, como ya deben haberlo adivinado por la cortesía, Vegeta.

–¿Que qué hacemos aquí? –respondió Goku–. Más bien, qué haces TÚ aquí. Nosotros esperamos a... ¿A quién era? Ya se me olvidó...

–¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! –se molestó Vegeta–. Olvidarías tu cabeza si no la trajeras pegada.

–Bueno, no te molestes. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

–Para tu información, espero a... Espero a... –Vegeta se quedó un rato pensativo, hasta que quedó claro que no diría nada más.

–¿Decías algo, Vegeta? –se mofó Gohan.

Vegeta iba a replicar, pero Piccolo lo interrumpió.

–Un momento –dijo–. ¿Nadie sabe la razón por la que estamos aquí? Yo acabo de llegar; tampoco sé la razón.

Todos se miraron, extrañados, sin proferir palabra; sus caras hablaban por sí mismas. Nadie tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

De pronto, vieron una aeronave aterrizar cerca de ellos. Descendió nada más y nada menos que Mister Satan, el autoproclamado Salvador de la Tierra. Al verlos allí, también se extrañó mucho. Los demás no sabían qué pensar...

Antes que nadie pudiera decir palabra, oyeron un zumbido proveniente de arriba. Al mirar en esa dirección, observaron asombrados que se trataba de la máquina del tiempo de Trunks del Futuro. Pronto, la máquina aterrizó y el viajero del tiempo salió de ella.

–¡Ajá! –se alegró Goku–. Tú debes ser la causa de que estemos todos aquí. ¿No es así, Trunks?

–¿Qué? ¿Que yo qué? –se extrañó Trunks–. Si yo únicamente vine para... para... ya lo olvidé.

–¿¿¡¡Es que nadie vino aquí por una buena razón!!?? –Piccolo ya perdía la paciencia.

–Esto es extraño –dijo Gohan–. Realmente MUY extraño.

– ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme qué demonios ocurre aquí?! –estalló Vegeta– ¡Todo esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido!

Mister Satan también iba a dar su opinión, pero la sola mirada de Vegeta bastó para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Ya la situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa. Fue entonces cuando decidí aparecer.

–Cálmense, yo los traje –dije–. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Todos me miraron estupefactos. Con mi apariencia común y corriente, pensé que no me prestarían mucha atención en un principio, pero en lugar de eso, me acosaron a preguntas.

Lo que siguió fue un barullo tremendo. Todos pedían explicaciones: que quién era yo, que cómo hice que vinieran, que cómo llegué, y muchas preguntas más. Pude haber hecho algo drástico como respuesta, pero preferí explicarles la situación con calma. Cuando logré que guardaran silencio un instante, les dije la verdad:

–Bueno... –empecé–. Ustedes no son más que seres ficticios, creados por un tal Akira Toriyama. A mí me gusta escribir relatos sobre ustedes, y precisamente soy el autor de éste.

No me gustó la forma en que lo expliqué: demasiado directo. Aunque al principio pensé que no me habían oído, porque no dijeron nada. Fue sólo luego de un rato que empezaron a reaccionar.

–¡Ridículo! –dijo Vegeta.

–¡Absurdo! –lo apoyó Piccolo.

–¡Inconcebible! –afirmó Gohan.

–¡No es posible! –concordó Trunks.

–¡No puede ser! –se extrañó Mister Satan.

–No entendí... –dijo Goku.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo quería. Al ser el autor de este relato, podía mostrarles el extraordinario poder que yo tenía sobre ellos. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que me diera la gana, como transformarme en... digamos... un super saiyajin nivel 8375. O incluso algo aún más difícil: hacer a Goku inteligente. Pero prefería que me creyeran sin necesidad de hacer eso... tal vez con algo menos drástico podrían creerme. Me disponía a hacerlo, pero claro... uno siempre puede contar con Vegeta.

–Oye, gusano –me dijo con cara de pocos amigos–. Más te vale dejar estos jueguitos, que no me hacen la menor gracia.

–Escucha, Vegeta... es la pura verdad –le expliqué–. ¿Por qué crees que todo lo malo te pasa a ti? Porque eres el que más enojón, y por lo tanto es gracioso hacerte rabiar. Es puro comercialismo.

–¿¿¡¡Me estás diciendo payaso!!??

–Eeeh... Yo no lo diría así... "Recurso humorístico", más bien, ¡jaja! –me burlé.

Pude también haberle dicho que tenía sus buenos momentos en la serie, o que tenía muchos admiradores, pero me gusta hacerlo enojar. Claro, se me pasó la mano y lo enfurecí más de la cuenta (como si fuera muy difícil con él)... Sin decir más, reunió energía en su puño y me la lanzó a quemarropa. De más está decir que no me ocurrió nada en absoluto.

Pero de todas formas, fue un acto de agresión contra mi persona. ¿Permitirían que un personaje que ustedes mismos están imaginando intente dañarlos? Él se lo buscó... con el puro pensamiento, lo convertí en pingüino. Se veía muy gracioso: un pingüino peinado a lo Vegeta. Por supuesto, todos los demás quedaron con los ojos como platos.

–¿E...e...Ése es Vegeta? –se sorprendió Goku–. ¡Jajaja! ¡Es un pato muy gracioso!

–No es un pato –corrigió Gohan–. Es un pingüino.

–¿Q-qué le hiciste a mi papá? –me preguntó Trunks, algo asustado.

Mister Satan se limitaba a pellizcarse y frotarse los ojos...

–Como ven –dije–, al ser el autor puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Puedo hacer que actúen como lo desee, pero prefiero mantener sus personalidades intactas.

–¡R-Rayos! Ya empiezo a creerle a este tipo –dijo Piccolo.

–Una pregunta –dijo Goku–. ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?

–Pues verán –respondí–, necesito escribir una historia corto para hoy. Quiero que tenga bastante acción en poco espacio, pero no se me ocurre nada.

–¿Para hoy? ¿Con tan poco tiempo? –se sorprendió Trunks–. ¿Qué forma de trabajar es ésa?

–Eeeh... una muy irresponsable –acepté–. Pero bueno, por eso es que reuní a los mejores guerreros de la serie para que me ayuden a pensar en una buena trama.

–¡Un momento! –estalló Piccolo–. Está bien, eres el autor, pero hay un detalle que me molesta MUCHO: si se supone que los aquí presentes somos los más grandes guerreros, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE EL PAYASO DE MISTER SATAN AQUÍ?

Típico de Vegeta... Esperen, el que dijo eso no fue Vegeta... Ah, ya sé... como Vegeta no puede hablar transformado en pingüino, la segunda opción es Piccolo. Como ven, pienso en todo.

–Es sencillo –respondí–. Él es un caso especial, ya que es mi personaje favorito de la serie.

Todos, hasta el pingüino, se cayeron de espaldas. Aunque suene increíble, todos se sorprendieron ahora más que nunca. ¿Dije todos? Bueno, no... hubo una notable excepción:

–¡Jajajaja! –rió Satan–. ¡Ya ven, mi fama rebasa los límites de este mundo!

–N-no intentaré comprenderlo –dijo Piccolo, levantándose–, pero... esos gustos no son... eeeh... "normales" en tu mund... digo, el mundo "real", ¿no?

–Bueno, admito que Satan no es precisamente el más popular –expliqué–. Es más, no conozco a nadie más que comparta este gusto peculiar mío.

–Baaah –se quejó Satan–, entonces eres la única persona de buen gusto en tu mundo.

–Eeeh... espera un momento –me dijo Goku–. ¿Qué pasará mientras tanto con Vegeta? El pobrecito no para de croar.

Entonces me fijé en el pingüino, que no paraba de hacer ruidos y gestos obscenos, y me miraba con aquella expresión tan típica de Vegeta, de cuando se dispone a asesinar a alguien.

–¿¿Croar?? –se extrañó entonces Trunks–. Ésas son las ranas. Los pingüinos... Bueno, ¿qué hacen los pingüinos? ¿Cacarean? ¿Mugen? ¿Pían? No creo que ladren...

El pingüino no se veía nada feliz al oír este diálogo. Ya era suficiente castigo, y como no me servía en esa forma, transformé a Vegeta de vuelta en sí mismo.

–¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESTE "AUTOR"!!! –estalló apenas recuperó el don del habla. Se lanzó sobre mí, pero lo detuve con un solo dedo, sosteniendo su frente con él, sin dejarlo avanzar. Agitaba sus brazos desesperado intentando alcanzarme.

–Ya, cálmate, Vegeta –dije–. Para que veas que no te guardo rencor, te transformaré en un Super Saiyajin de nivel... mmm... ¡siete!

¡Puf! El poder de Vegeta se incrementó en forma pavorosa, y todos los demás salieron disparados en todas direcciones, producto del poder lanzado por Vegeta en su transformación. Ya había tenido en cuenta que el pobre de Satan iba a quedar molido por la onda expansiva de tanto poder, así que hice una barrera a su alrededor.

–E-es asombroso... –se sorprendió Gohan–. ¡Que KI tan imponente! ¡Nos supera a todos juntos con creces!

Supongo que querrán saber el aspecto de Vegeta. Pues bien, es... grande, fuerte e imponente, pero no he intentado imaginarlo aún. Hey, si ni siquiera tengo una idea clara de cómo podría ser el Super Saiyajin 4, y quieren que les describa al 7...

De más está decir que Vegeta estaba más feliz que nunca.

–¡Jajajaja! –se rió–. ¡Ahora soy completamente invencible! ¡No hay nada que pueda superar este poder! ¡Ahora sentirás mi ira, Kakarotto!

Y dale... debí suponer que se le subirían los humos a la cabeza con todo ese poder. Lo paralicé con el pensamiento, e iba a quitarle sus nuevas fuerzas, cuando Goku se me acercó y susurró en mi oído:

–Oye –dijo–. ¿Puedes hacerme a mí igual de fuerte también?

–Claro –respondí–. Pero me siento un poco culpable por haber convertido a Vegeta en pingüino... Así que dejaremos que Vegeta te supere un rato, para que sea feliz por haber sido superior a ti unos momentos al menos, ¿de acuerdo?

Así, convertí a Goku en SSJ6. Para nivelar las cosas, dejé a Gohan y Trunks en SSJ5. Piccolo... bueno, ya no tenía mucho que hacer aquí, así que lo desaparecí. Satan... es mi héroe, así que se queda. Liberé entonces a Vegeta, que enseguida se lanzó contra los demás. Típico.

De pronto, me di cuenta que se me acababa el tiempo, así que decidí apresurar las cosas, y los puse a todos frente a mí, sin moverse. Tuve que forzar un poco sus personalidades, haciéndolos cooperativos (sobre todo a Vegeta), para acabar pronto con esto y empezar, al fin, a escribir la historia. Aún así, la personalidad de Vegeta es muy fuerte...

–¡Esperen un maldito momento! –gritó–. ¿Cómo sabemos que este tipo es realmente nuestro autor? Podría ser una especie de mago.

Ya me cansé... hice que todos simplemente me creyeran. De todas formas, les tomó algo de tiempo aceptarlo.

–¡Pero no puede ser! –se indignó Vegeta–. ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no un simple dibujo! Al menos... en esta historia... ¡Rayos!

–¿Entonces somos personajes de anime? –se alegró Goku–. ¡Genial!

–¿Y aparecemos en la tele? –se entusiasmó Gohan.

–Así que realmente eres el autor de esta historia –dijo Trunks–. Aún no quería creerlo, pero veo ahora que es cierto. No es algo precisamente... eeeh... agradable saber que sólo eres un personaje de ficción.

–Por favor –dije–, no se depriman ahora, que necesito urgentemente alguna idea para mi historia. Mmm... podría ser navideña, aunque ya pasó la temporada...

–¡Lo tengo! –dijo Satan–. Un ser supermaligno y superpoderoso planea destruir la navidad, y soy yo, Mister Satan, el único que puede detenerlo con mis maravillosos e inigualables poderes...

Todos lo miramos con cara de "¿¿cómo se te ocurre??", y seguimos pensando.

–¿Por qué no traes a Goten y Trunks? –preguntó Goku–. Ellos son muy ocurrentes.

–Sí –dije–, pero sus ideas son demasiado infantiles y no tienen mucho sentido... Quiero algo que tenga al menos un poco de seriedad.

Continuamos pensando unos minutos más, hasta que Vegeta se aburrió.

–¡Basta! –chilló–. ¡Lo único que se me ocurre es agarrar al viejo regordete rojo ése que reparte regalos y acabar con la estúpida Navidad de una vez!

–¡Eso es! –dijo Trunks–. ¡Y que al final papá se arrepienta y use las esferas para arreglar todo!

–¡Yo jamás haría algo así! –se indignó Vegeta.

–No, Vegeta –dijo Goku–. Trunks tiene razón: de seguro te imaginarías cómo se sentiría tu hijo al no recibir regalo...

–¡Basta, basta! –grité–. ¡Jamás funcionará! Están contando precisamente la trama de la historia navideña que escribí hace tiempo. Debí haber pensado que no se les ocurriría nada mejor que a mí.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi idea. Después de todo, es mi imaginación la que señala el límite de lo que pueden pensar los personajes, pues yo mismo estoy inventando lo que dicen y piensan en este momento.

–Bueno –continué–, al menos intentemos hacer una buena pelea, aunque no tenga ningún sentido, ni ninguna trama coherente.

Hice que un meteorito radioactivo cayera sobre Vegeta, el cual incrementó aún más sus poderes y le provocó amnesia parcial, haciendo que retomara sus malvados instintos de cuando era un soldado al servicio de Freezer. Quedó inconsciente, pero para apresurar más las cosas, lo desperté enseguida. Lo primero que hizo, por supuesto, fue elevar su poder al máximo, preparándose para la batalla.

–¡Espera! ¿Quieres que luchemos contra él? –me preguntó Trunks.

–Al parecer no tenemos otra opción –dijo Goku, alistándose también para la lucha, emocionado con el inminente combate. Gohan también se puso en guardia.

–¡Basta, basta! –grité–. No, no puedo hacer una historia tan carente de sentido... No me queda más remedio que desistir. En tan corto tiempo no podré idear nada que valga la pena... Bueno, me retiro. Cuando me vaya, regresarán a como estaban antes, y me olvidarán, así que no se preocupen de que Vegeta los haga trocitos, jeje.

Derrotado, me dispuse a abandonar este mundo ficticio. Todo se puso borroso, y ya empezaba a distinguir la silueta de la sala de computadores de la universidad (donde estoy escribiendo esto), cuando sentí un fuerte tirón.

–¡¡Nadie se va hasta que haya saldado cuentas con Kakarotto!! –gritó Vegeta, al tiempo que me jalaba nuevamente del brazo.

La mala suerte quiso que esto ocurriera en el momento justo en que regresaba al mundo real. Espantado, me vi de regreso a nuestro mundo, pero junto a mí estaba... ¡Vegeta, y muy furioso!


	2. Capítulo 2: La Realidad

Capítulo 2: "La Realidad"

La situación se ve realmente mala... Vegeta, convertido en SSJ7 (sí: **siete**), suelto en el mundo real, y yo sin poder detenerlo, pues ya no forma parte de mi historia. Me miró con su cara de "soy muy malo" y me quedé paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

–Eres una basura –me dijo–. No tiene sentido que te mate, insecto.

Por suerte con la amnesia olvidó el incidente del pingüino y del meteorito...

–Sí, sí –asentí–. Tiene usted mucha razón, señor príncipe de los saiyajins. –No se rían. Ustedes harían lo mismo en mi situación, ¿no?

Observé la sala de computación, y vi que todos estaban más que sorprendidos por Vegeta. Empezaron a oírse cuchicheos tales como "¿quién es ese tipo?", "qué peinado tan raro", etc.

Vegeta no les prestaba atención. Lo oí murmurar débilmente "Mataré a ese Akira Toriyama... Debe ser muy famoso, ya que me creó a mí".

–¿Dónde encuentro a Toriyama? –preguntó agarrándome del cuello de la camisa–. ¡Responde pronto!

Esto definitivamente no se veía nada de bien... Pero pensé "¿por qué no sacar algo de provecho del asunto?".

–Eeeh... ¡está de suerte, Gran Emperador del Mal Vegeta! –dije–. Casualmente Akira Toriyama vive en esta misma ciudad, disfrazado con el aspecto de un profesor de Física de muy mal humor, llamado "Miguel Rivas". Lo puede encontrar en el Campus Velásquez, en el Departamento de Física, en esa dirección –dije al tiempo que señalaba al lugar.

"Perfecto", pensé. "Salvo a Toriyama, me quito de encima a Vegeta y libero al mundo de un profesor odioso, pedante, hipócrita y etc, etc.

–Bien, bien –se alegró Vegeta–. Como premio, después de Toriyama sigues tú.

"¡Glup!".

Luego, Vegeta levantó el vuelo, atravesando la pared con un gran estruendo. De todas formas, fue un despegue relativamente "limpio", y sólo hizo el agujero en la pared, sin mayores consecuencias estructurales (aunque por el sonido del tráfico, chirriazos de automóviles e imprecaciones varias, sé que no fue TAN "limpio").

Luego de ver desaparecer a Vegeta en el horizonte, al poco rato pude escuchar varias explosiones, y ver inmensas columnas de humo. ¡Qué decepción y qué alivio! No estaba usando todo su poder, así que no planeaba destruir la Tierra (al menos, no aún). Entonces, un zumbido familiar me hizo dar la vuelta. ¡Allí estaban también Goku, Gohan y Trunks! El computador en que escribía seguía intacto, y aprovecharon de entrar ellos también al mundo real.

–¿Dónde está mi papá? –preguntó Trunks, preocupado.

–¿Qué crees? –dije–. Fue a matar gente, como era su costumbre.

–Tenemos que detenerlo –dijo Gohan–. Si éste es el mundo real, el daño que cause será verdadero esta vez.

–Yo sigo sin entender mucho –se quejó Goku–. ¡Pero parece que tendremos una muy buena pelea! ¡Vamos!

–Esperen, esperen –dije–. ¿Podrían llevarme con ustedes? No quiero perderme el espectáculo. –Con esto me refería tanto a la pelea como al destino de Rivas.

Goku me llevó en sus brazos, y ahora sí, fuimos todos al Campus Velásquez, que ya tenía el aspecto de zona de guerra. Y no puede ser mejor dicho, pues un regimiento militar cercano había entrado en acción. Ya que es un polvorín, y dada la magnitud de la situación (puesta de manifiesto enseguida), habían movilizado tanques, lanzamisiles y todo lo que tenían a mano.

"Tenían". Excelente tiempo verbal, puesto que ya no lo tienen. Vegeta no ha estado inactivo ni un segundo. Supuse que el resto del ahora mermado ejército chileno estaría movilizándose hacia acá...

A lo lejos vi a Vegeta dirigirse hacia la oficina de Rivas. Al parecer, Vegeta tiene sus métodos para obtener información rápida y confiable.

Nada más llegar, vi que una multitud de alumnos señalaban la oficina del profesor, jubilosos. "¡Ahí está, ahí está!" gritaban alborozados.

Les dije a Goku y los demás que esperaran un momento, y me adelanté a ver qué ocurría en la oficina del profesor, que estaba con la puerta abierta. Mi amigo Raúl Herrera (alias Megatron) se encontraba dentro, reclamando por la nota de la última prueba de Física III. ¡Ya recuerdo! Sólo necesita un punto más para aprobar el ramo.

–¡Pero profesor, tengo bueno todo el ejercicio!

–¿Lo tiene igual que yo? No. Todo malo. Menos dos puntos. –Ahora Raúl necesita tres puntos. Le he dicho que no vaya a reclamarle a ese profesor, que termina con peor calificación, pero...

Ambos gritaban a todo pulmón. Tan fuerte eran sus gritos que no parecían enterados de la destrucción del polvorín, a pesar de que se encuentra precisamente en la acera de enfrente.

–Pero profe, si sólo tiene cambiado un signo... y el resultado es el mismo.

–Nonono. Si no lo tiene igual que el mío, está malo. Y mire el ejercicio dos: le faltó señalar claramente el resultado final. ¿Cómo quiere que lo encuentre así? Malo. Menos diez puntos.

–¡Pero si lo encerré en un círculo de color rojo!

Mientras esto ocurría, Vegeta hacía tronar sus dedos, emocionado. Entonces, cruzó el umbral a la vez que preguntaba: "¿Dónde está Miguel Rivas?".

Yo soy –dijo el profesor–. Y si viene a reclamar de la nota del último laboratorio, olvídelo, jovencito, que ayer se acabó el plazo. Y córtese ese pelo ridículo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –dijo Raúl, que aún no veía a Vegeta, pues tenía los ojos pegados al profesor–. ¡Pero si recién hoy día publicó los resultados del laboratorio!

El profesor no alcanzó a responder, pues al segundo siguiente estaba estampado en la pared; al siguiente tenía el estómago atravesado por el puño de Vegeta, y al siguiente sólo era un montón de ceniza. Lástima... hubiera preferido una agonía más larga para él.

Toda la universidad prorrumpió en vítores, y corrieron desde todas direcciones a abrazar a su salvador: Vegeta. Intentaron levantarlo para llevarlo en andas, pero utilizó una ráfaga de energía que lanzó a todos lejos. Goku y sus amigos salvaron a cuanta gente pudieron.

–Aaah, Kakarotto... –dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Debiste quedarte como personaje ficticio. En la realidad no tienes oportunidad contra mí. ¡No te salvará ningún milagro esta vez!

Los cuatro saiyajins se elevaron con gran velocidad en el aire, y comenzaron a luchar. No puedo decirles los detalles, ya que no alcanzaba a ver nada por lo rápido de sus movimientos.

Todos los alumnos que algo sabían de Dragonball, incluido Raúl, animaban a Vegeta, su nuevo Gran Héroe.

Las explosiones llenaban el cielo; poderosos truenos no dejaban oír nada más, y de vez en cuando un disparo perdido destruía parte de la ciudad. Por fortuna, ninguno cayó cerca mío (o no estaría contando esto).

Una silueta salió disparada hacia el mar; otra la acompañó luego; y otra más cayó cerca de donde me encontraba: era Goku.

–R...rayos –dijo al verme–. Parece que te excediste un poco en el poder que le diste a Vegeta. Ni siquiera entre los tres podemos ganarle...

–La solución es sencilla –dije–: fusiónense.

–¡Cierto! Pero... ni Gohan ni Trunks saben hacerlo, y no tenemos tiempo de practicar.

Iba a responder, pero un gran disparo de energía venía directo hacia nosotros. Goku logró desviarlo con gran esfuerzo, y luego se vio obligado a atacar a Vegeta nuevamente. Gohan y Trunks también se reincorporan a la lucha, aunque no les daba muchas esperanzas... Recordé que dejé a Vegeta realmente poderoso en comparación con ellos... ¡Maldición! De haberlo sabido...

Sin saber qué hacer, observaba impotente que todo estaba siendo destruido poco a poco. Si la lucha seguía así, pronto el planeta dejaría de existir, y en este mundo no hay esferas del dragón... ¡Eso es! En este mundo no hay, pero en el ficticio sí... Si lograra volver, podría hacer cualquier cosa, y traer ayuda para vencer a Vegeta. Pero... ¿dónde encuentro un computador acá? Casi nunca vengo al Campus Velásquez, y no lo conozco muy bien...

En eso, veo que Raúl está cerca. Él sí pasa más tiempo por acá, así que le consulté por la sala de computación.

–Tú inventaste esto, ¿cierto? –dijo sin haber escuchado mi pregunta–. ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Acabaste con Rivas!

–Gracias, gracias, pero Vegeta nos acabará a todos si vence a Goku.

–Pequeño detalle...

–¡Rápido! –le dije–. ¿Dónde está la sala de computación en este Campus?

–¿¿Que acaso piensas morir en Internet antes que viendo esta pelea??

–¡No! Es que tengo una idea para derrotar a Vegeta.

–¿Es necesario? ¡Vegeta es un héroe!

–Bueno, eso sí... ¡Por eso hay que salvar el mundo, para poder celebrarlo!

–¡Cierto! Buen punto. Ven, por acá está la sala.

En medio de explosiones y estruendos, llegamos a la sala de computación. Por algún milagro del destino, aún estaba intacta, aunque no por mucho... Los continuos temblores tenían las paredes a punto de derrumbarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresé a mi cuenta a escribir. Pronto mi imaginación empezó a trabajar, y me encontré inmerso en el mundo de Dragonball.

Ahora el problema era, ¿qué hacer? La respuesta me llegó rápidamente.

–¿Tú aquí de nuevo? –preguntó Satan, escondido tras una roca–. No hay peligro ya, ¿verdad?

¡¡¡SÍII!!! ¡Ésta era mi oportunidad para hacer que mi personaje favorito, Mister Satan, fuera un VERDADERO héroe!

Aumenté su fuerza en forma prodigiosa, le di los conocimientos para volar, disparar KI, y otros trucos "básicos". Su poder era equivalente al de un Super Saiyajin de onceavo nivel. ¡Más que suficiente para acabar con Vegeta!

–¡Aaah! ¿Qué me has hecho? –gritó.

–Digamos que una pequeña mejora. Ahora ven, que debes derrotar a Vegeta.

–¿¿¿QUÉEE??? ¿¿YO?? Eeeh... me gustaría, pero debo ir al baño...

–Eso puede esperar. Ahora, ¡vamos! No, espera... La pelea será un espectáculo que no puedo perderme.

Hice aparecer a Uranai Baba y tomé "prestada" su bola de cristal, pese a sus protestas.

Luego, arrastré a Mister Satan al mundo real, pese a sus forcejeos. De nada le valían sus superpoderes contra mí, el autor. Pronto nos encontramos en la sala de computadores, y pude oír que la pelea continuaba.

–¿Y? –me preguntó Raúl–. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Aquí está nuestra salvación –respondí–. ¡Vamos, Mister Satan! Te di el poder para derrotar a cualquier oponente. Es tu oportunidad para salvar al mundo, esta vez el de verdad y... ¡de verdad!

–Oye –me preguntó Raúl de nuevo–, ¿qué has estado fumando?

–Sabes que no fumo –repliqué molesto–. ¡Adelante, Satan! ¡Salva al mundo!

–P...pero... –Satan seguía indeciso–. Ellos están arriba, y yo aquí abajo. No puedo hacer ese truco de volar; nunca lo he necesitado para obtener la victoria –dijo como si nadie le hubiera ganado nunca.

–Sí, claro... –dije sin creerle ni una palabra–. ¡Pero ahora sabe volar! ¡Le di los conocimientos para eso! Tan sólo debe intentarlo, y...

–Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré –aceptó.

Satan cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y de pronto... ¡no estaba allí! Un agujero adornaba el techo, y el edificio empezó a derrumbarse con gran estruendo. Con Raúl, alcanzamos a escapar y nos preparamos a ver la batalla final.

–Creo que ya entiendo tu plan –dijo Raúl–, pero... ¿Mister Satan?

–No habrá problema –respondí–, le di poder más que suficiente. Además, algún día tenía que hacer algo útil por sí solo.

Nos acomodamos para ver la pelea en la bola mágica de Uranai Baba. Mister Satan, agitando brazos y piernas descontroladamente, llegó al sitio del combate justo a tiempo, pues Goku, el único que continuaba peleando, se precipitaba a tierra, inconsciente.

–¡Jajajaja! –rió mi héroe como de costumbre–. El Gran Mister Satan, Campeón del Mundo, Destructor de Cell, Protector de...

–¡Ya vete, microbio! –lo interrumpió Vegeta, dándole un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Ayayayayay! –se quejó Satan, haciéndose un ovillo– ¿Uh? ¡No me dolió nada! –agregó luego, levantándose y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria y riendo.

–¿¿Pero qué...?? –se extrañó Vegeta, sorprendidísimo.

–¡Éste es tu fin, malvado! ¡El Gran Mister Satan erradicará tu maldad de una vez y para siempre! –dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia abajo con gran emoción, al tiempo que lamentaba la ausencia de la prensa.

–¡Esto no puede ser! –dijo Vegeta–. ¡Ahora sí te haré picadillo!

Dicho esto, empezó a lanzar rayos de gran potencia a increíble velocidad. Al verlos, Satan se asustó e intentó correr para esquivarlos, pero olvidó que estaba en el aire, así que no avanzó. Todos los disparos hicieron impacto en él, sin más efecto que despeinarlo.

Al parecer, Satan empezaba a darse cuenta de su superioridad, pues rió nuevamente y emprendió el contraataque.

–¡¡¡SATAN PUNCH!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que propinaba un soberbio puñetazo en el estómago de Vegeta, quien quedó paralizado por el dolor. No podía creer que Mister Satan le estuviera ganando con tanta facilidad.

Satan se dedicó a celebrar su victoria anticipadamente, al tiempo que se alababa a sí mismo, dando tiempo a Vegeta para recuperarse. Antes que Satan se diera cuenta, Vegeta ya había reunido toda la energía que era capaz en un Super Final Flash.

Vegeta lanzó su ataque más poderoso contra Mister Satan, que lo recibió con cara de espanto y los ojos desorbitados, seguro de su muerte. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, yacía sin herida alguna; ni siquiera su ropa se había rasgado.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Satan retomó su actitud victoriosa.

–¡Jajajaja! ¿Se suponía que esa lucecita causaba daño?

Viendo que los ataques de energía no surtían efecto, Vegeta empezó un nuevo y furioso ataque, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. Atacó a Satan con patadas y golpes de puño, que Mister Satan recibía sin moverse ni un milímetro. Raúl y yo nos desternillamos de risa al recordar la misma escena, pero con Cell en lugar de Mister Satan, y éste último en lugar de Vegeta.

Parece que Mister Satan pensó lo mismo, pues de un manotazo lanzó a Vegeta a la distancia, hasta que ya no se vio. Lástima que no hayan cerros tan altos cerca de aquí, para hacer la escena idéntica...

Satan se sacó su cinturón de campeón, lo levantó y gritó: "¡¡Nadie puede igualar al campeón del mundo!!"

Pero Vegeta no estaba derrotado aún, pero sí muy adolorido con el golpe. Más furioso que nunca, a toda velocidad arremetió contra Satan, pero éste, ya consciente de su extrema superioridad, lo esquivó ágilmente.

–Esto no puede estar pasando... –dijo Vegeta, casi llorando–. ¿Cómo es posible que un perdedor como éste me derrote? No tiene sentido...

Entonces, miró hacia el suelo y me vio. Los ojos se le llenaron de furia, más aún que antes.

–¡¡¡TÚ!!! –gritó–. ¡Sólo tú puedes ser el causante de esto!

Oh, oh... Las cosas se veían mal de nuevo. Vegeta se lanzó contra mí, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse. Me preparé a recibir mi destino, que caía en forma de Vegeta hacia mí. Sin embargo...

–¡¡¡¡¡SUPER GIGA FANTASTIC ULTRA POWERFUL SECRET SATAN KICK!!!!! –anunció Satan antes de propinar una patada espectacular a la espalda de Vegeta, que se desvió de su trayectoria, cayendo a muchos metros de mí, incrustándose en el suelo.

La calma volvió. Pasaron unos segundos, y Vegeta no apareció. ¿Al fin había sido derrotado? Busqué a Goku, Gohan y Trunks, pero no habían señales de ellos. Al parecer, Vegeta los había dejado bastante mal.

Sin embargo, el choque de Vegeta contra el suelo fue demasiado fuerte, pues un intenso terremoto empezó a abrir surcos en la Tierra. Al mismo tiempo, el clima pareció volverse loco. ¡Era muy similar a cuando Namek iba a explotar! El golpe de Mister Satan fue tan poderoso que, sin quererlo, dañó el núcleo del planeta.

–¡Jajajaja! –rió Satan, que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había causado–. ¡Soy invencible, indestructible, invulnerable, inmatable, inherible, inrasguñable...!

–Oops –dije preocupado–. ¿Y ahora qué?

–Fácil –dijo Raúl–. Usas las esferas del dragón, y listo.

–Cierto, pero la sala de computadores está destruida... ¡Ya sé! Mister Satan, ¡debe llevarme a mi casa pronto!

–¡Jaja! Claro, por supuesto –contestó el héroe–. Esto servirá para cimentar mis relaciones públicas en este mundo. "Gran Héroe ayuda a joven en problemas". Se verá muy bien en los titulares.

–¡Hey!, ¿y yo? –preguntó Raúl.

–Si te mueres, te revivo; no te preocupes –le contesté.

–Ya sabía que me ibas a decir eso...

Luego de indicarle la dirección a Satan, me levantó y nos fuimos volando en la dirección que le indiqué. Al menos ya podía volar con normalidad, que si no...

Vi con pavor la destrucción progresiva del mundo. Todo era un caos. Esperaba poder salvarnos a todos a tiempo...

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, descubrí que mi sentido de la orientación, como siempre, me había jugado una mala pasada. ¡Estábamos sobrevolando Perú! Mejor le hubiera preguntado a Raúl en qué dirección estaba el sur...

Regresamos a toda velocidad, y continuamos siguiendo la costa (al menos sé que mi ciudad es costera). No fue fácil, ya que los continuos temblores movían la costa de un lugar a otro. Sólo esperaba no encontrar mi casa inundada...

Por fortuna, a los pocos minutos de vuelo, llegamos. El aterrizaje no fue muy suave que digamos (caímos encima de la mesa del living, luego de atravesar el techo).

Sin tiempo para explicarles a mis padres, me conecté a Internet, y continué escribiendo la historia. Pronto regresaba, por tercera vez, a Dragonworld, trayendo a Mister Satan conmigo.

Con solo desearlo, ambos (Satan y yo) aparecimos en Namekusei. Pensé en reunir las esferas, pero mejor hice aparecer a Porunga sin más. Yo no podía hacer nada que me afectara a mí o al mundo real, pero las esferas del dragón sí.

Como no sé hablar en Namek, traje a Dende para que tradujera.

–Bien –dije–. El primer deseo es: reparar todos los daños y revivir a todos los muertos por causa de Vegeta, en el mundo real.

Dende tradujo, y Porunga cumplió el deseo. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de la catástrofe que había cometido: ¡¡¡reviví a Rivas!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Pero bueno, no importa... la humanidad es más importante, y de todas formas no pienso volver a tomar un ramo con él.

Segundo deseo: traer a los Guerreros Z que están en el mundo real, de vuelta a este mundo.

Goku, Gohan y Trunks del Futuro aparecieron frente a nosotros. Vegeta también, muerto, con la espalda rota. Lo reviví al tiempo que lo devolvía a la normalidad (ya no quería más problemas).

Tercer deseo: que todos los del mundo real olviden lo ocurrido, exceptuándome a mí y a Raúl (para al menos recordar y disfrutar la muerte de Rivas).

Y listo. Todo de vuelta a la normalidad, al menos en el mundo real. Junto con los Guerreros Z, regresamos a la Tierra (del mundo ficticio, claro) y me preparé para retirarme.

Nos despedimos, y les recordé que, al irme, todo regresaría a la normalidad en su mundo también. Mister Satan se acerco a mí y me susurró:

–Eeeh... disculpa, pero... ¿podrías darme un poco de tiempo para atender un asuntito con #18?

–¡Claro! –dije, entendiendo a lo que se refería–. Pero que sea rápido, ¿eh?

Hice aparecer a Satan, junto con #18, en la mansión Satan. Me hice invisible para no intervenir, y vi cómo Satan renegociaba su abultada deuda con la androide.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré, farsante? –dijo #18, ignorante de todo lo acontecido hasta ahora.

–¡Jajaja! Androide debilucha, ¡observa mis nuevos y fabulosos poderes! ¡Y prepárate para recibir una paliza!

Mister Satan se aprestó para cargar energía, pero ni una leve lucecita lo rodeó. Ni una partícula de polvo se movió. Miró a #18 con horror, temblando.

–Estoy muerto... –fue todo lo que atinó a decir, al ver a #18 acercársele amenazante.

¡Jajaja! ¡Qué malo soy!

______________________________________________________________________

Y bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta. Lo lamento por haberlos matado a casi todos ustedes, pero ya ven que me preocupé de revivirlos. Espero no haberles causado un shock o algo... ¡Bah! ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo recuerdan! Olvídenlo...

Je... al menos tengo un souvenir: la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba.

**F I N**

¡¡¡Demonios!!! Y ahora que recuerdo... ¡al final no escribí ninguna historia!


End file.
